1. Technical Field
The following description relates to one or more development devices configured to be incorporated in an image forming device such as a laser printer.
2. Related Art
A development device has been known, which is incorporated in an image forming apparatus and configured to develop an electrostatic latent image on a photoconductive body (e.g., see Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 2007-188109). In a casing of the development device, a toner container configured to accommodate toner is formed in a position adjacent to a development room in which a development roller is disposed. Further, the casing of the development device has an opening formed to partially expose, to the outside, an outer circumferential surface of the development roller in the development room.
The toner in the toner container is held on the outer circumferential surface of the development roller, and thereafter supplied to the photoconductive body via the opening to develop the electrostatic latent image on the photoconductive body. The development device has a lower film attached thereto, which is formed from a PET sheet so as to prevent toner from leaking from between the outer circumferential surface of the development roller and a lower rim that rims the opening of the casing from the lower side of the opening. The lower film has a base end attached to the lower rim of the casing with a double-sided adhesive tape, and a free end configured to contact the outer circumferential surface of the development roller from beneath the development roller. Thereby, the lower film seals a gap between the lower rim and the outer circumferential surface of the development roller.